White Flames/Script
Chapter 16: White Flames Opening (Opens on a battle between Nohrian and Hoshidan forces) * Yukimura: No Nohrian attack can break through my defenses! Lord Ryoma entrusted me with aiding Lady Hinoka in protecting this castle. Even if it costs me my life, I will not fail! * Ryoma: Don't worry, Yukimura! I've returned! (Ryoma and Scarlet arrive and take down a unit each) * Yukimura: Lord Ryoma! * Ryoma: Two down... Up for more, Scarlet? * Scarlet: Oh, you bet I am! (Scene fades, the Nohrians are gone and Ryoma, Scarlet and Yukimura are left on the map) * Yukimura: Lord Ryoma! I'm so glad to see you've returned unharmed. * Ryoma: It's good to be back. I'm sorry that you had to care for everything for so long. * Scarlet: Hey there, those glasses of yours are pretty sharp! Any chance you could point me toward wherever I could get a pair? * Yukimura: What? Who are you? * Ryoma: Ah, I forgot to introduce her. This is Scarlet. She was part of a resistance group in Nohr. We became friends in Cheve, and she's returned with me to lend a hand. Some of her fighters have come, as well. They'll help defend Castle Shirasagi. * Scarlet: Glad to meet you! * Yukimura: Ahh, yes... The pleasure is all mine... * Ryoma: By the way, Yukimura, I ran into Corrin in Nestra... * Yukimura: Lord/Lady Corrin made it all the way there? * Ryoma: Indeed. He/She asked me to join him/her in trying to end the fighting. * Yukimura: ...He/She said the same thing to me when we met at Fort Jinya. He/She said that, if I wanted to help him/her, I should meet him/her at the Bottomless Canyon. He/She also said I had to be there before the skies over Hoshido and Nohr change color. Corrin claimed there was more, but that he/she wasn't able to share it... * Ryoma: Huh... So he/she told us the same thing... I don't think it's in Corrin's nature to lie. And there's a leadership quality about him/her that just attracts followers. I remember being jealous of him/her as a child, in fact. Even at such a young age, he/she displayed the characteristics of a ruler. Silly to be jealous of him/her, right? * Scarlet: Lord Ryoma... * Ryoma: I wonder if that played a part in my transgression against him/her. * Scarlet: What do you mean? * Ryoma: The day that the Nohrians came and kidnapped Corrin... I was there. If I had been stronger, I could have been able to stop them. I failed in my duty as an older brother. I knew it then, and I still feel that pain. And I can't be sure that I tried my hardest...because of that jealousy. * Yukimura: You mustn't feel that way! That event was out of your control. You were very young then, and even if you'd been as strong as you are now... It's impossible to think you could have changed the outcome that day. * Ryoma: I know, Yukimura... But I still believe that I need to come to terms with these feelings. Which is why I'm going to head to the Bottomless Canyon. I've decided that I trust Corrin and will fight for his/her cause. That is the only way I feel I can make up for failing to protect him/her. * Scarlet: Ryoma, I won't ask you to explain any further. But if you're gonna go fight for Corrin, I'll join you. * Ryoma: Thank you, Scarlet. (Hinoka arrives) * Hinoka: Hello, Ryoma. * Ryoma: Hinoka. I see you've done an excellent job protecting the castle. I'm sorry to do this to you, and I know I just arrived, but I must leave again. Corrin needs my help at the Bottomless Canyon. I want you to remain here with Yukimura and continue your de— * Hinoka: No, Ryoma. I'm going with you this time. * Ryoma: What? * Hinoka: I overheard you talking with Yukimura. You're not the only one who feels responsible for Corrin's kidnapping. You remember why I decided to learn how to use a naginata, right? * Ryoma: Of course. It was so that you could rescue Corrin someday...right? * Hinoka: Correct. I can't even describe how much I regretted not being able to protect Corrin. I kept thinking: if only I had been stronger, or a better fighter... I could have protected him/her. But then, on that day when he/she chose not to side with either kingdom... I felt so betrayed. We'd only just gotten him/her back, and he/she was turning on us. I was so stunned by his/her decision, I again couldn't act to change things... (Hinoka steps forward) * Hinoka: But I've had time to think, and now I know for sure—I'm going to help him/her. I want to show Corrin that I believe in him/her. As his/her older sister, I want to be with him/her until the end. * Ryoma: ... Somehow, I'm not surprised that stubbornness runs in this family. Sorry, Yukimura. Looks like you'll be handling the castle's defense on your own. * Yukimura: Heh. You all cause me nothing but trouble. Don't worry about the castle, Lord Ryoma. I'll make sure it's here when you return. * Hinoka: Thank you, Yukimura! * Yukimura: However, I do have one stipulation. You aren't allowed to complain if the castle isn't in the exact same condition. No harm shall befall the throne room, of course. But I can't be so sure that the bedrooms, specifically yours, won't be blown to bits. Anything can happen in war, you know. * Hinoka: Of c-course. * Yukimura: Also... You must promise me that you will return. Hoshido needs its royal family. * Hinoka: Of course, Yukimura. * Ryoma: You have my thanks, Yukimura. I promise we will come back. * Yukimura: Then I wish you good hunting. * Ryoma: It's time to go. We haven't a moment to waste! The skies will change soon! (Scene fades—fades back to the Lava Fields) * Elise: Aw... There's no one else here... * Takumi: It looks like neither Ryoma nor Prince Xander were swayed to join us... * Camilla: Let's not give up yet. The skies above Nohr and Hoshido haven't completely changed. (Scene fades to sky) * Azura: Still, there isn't a lot of time left. It's getting more difficult to see the difference between noon and night. * Sakura: I never knew what it looked like when the skies changed... * Azura: Hm? Someone's approaching. (Hans and a Nohrian army appears) * Corrin: That's...Hans and a Nohrian army! * Takumi: Instead of getting Prince Xander's cooperation, we get an assault! * Camilla: I can't believe he would do this! * Corrin: This...is your answer, Xander? * Azura: Listen to me, Corrin. You must stay strong. We can't lose here, or all we've done will have been for nothing. * Hans: Follow me, you scum! We'll hurl the Hoshidans and traitors into the canyon! (Camilla and Takumi rush forward to engage the enemy. They take down four enemies and suddenly, more enemies arrive) * Ryoma: Don't get any closer! I won't let you lay a finger on my brother/sister! (Ryoma and Hinoka appear and take down two enemies) * Corrin: What?! (Setsuna, Azama and Scarlet arrive) * Ryoma: Sorry to keep you waiting, Corrin. * Hinoka: Don't worry—we've come to fight by your side! * Scarlet: Did you see the enemy army? This has all the looks of a fantastic battle! * Corrin: You all came! * Sakura: Amazing! Even Hinoka is here! * Takumi: Victory is all but assured now. * Azura: I'm so glad that you all decided to believe in us. In Corrin. * Azama: I apologize for interrupting this happy family reunion, Lady Hinoka...but you have forgotten to introduce us, your loyal retainers. * Corrin: Huh? You are...? * Azama: I am called Azama. If you make foolish mistakes and injure yourselves, I can put you right. * Setsuna: Um... I'm Setsuna. I'm good with...a bow. ...Azama... You are standing on my foot. * Azama: Ahaha! My apologies! * Hinoka: As Azama said, these two are my retainers! Don't judge them by appearances; they come through when it counts. Corrin... After all this time, I'm finally with you. I'm happy that the two of us can fight side by side again. * Corrin: Thank you, Hinoka! Thanks to everyone who came! * Ryoma: We don't have time for a tearful reunion! We need to get into position! Pre-Battle * Azura: Corrin, there appears to be a large number of Dragon Veins in this area. It's possible that activating them will allow us to manipulate the flames... Battle Begins (At the end of the enemy's second turn) * Azura: Look at that! The flames changed! There must be a set interval for when they burst and fade. Engaging Hans Pre-Battle Death After Battle (Corrin, Takumi, Camilla, Ryoma and Azura arrive at the Bottemless Canyon) * Corrin: We did it... We won. The battle is over. * Azura: No, don't relax just yet. It's not quite finished. * Corrin: What? * Azura: Look over there. (Zooms out to reveal Iago and the Nohrian army) * Corrin: Is that...Iago?! Nohr sent his army after us, too?! * Iago: Oh... So Hans failed? That's a shame. He made for a pretty good pawn. At least he softened up Corrin's army for me. Well, time to get started. (Goes directly into next chapter) Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script